


Both of You

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-09
Updated: 2009-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks prefers Quidditch players... or so Bill thinks, but Charlie isn't sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/gifts).



"I don't believe it." Charlie stared at his older brother. "You're bloody jealous!"

Bill's face was red. "Am not."

"You are, too." Charlie was in no doubt. "For Merlin's sake, you're already Head Boy this year. You can't honestly have expected to be captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team too?"

Bill bit his lip and shrugged. "There's a girl..."

"Come on. You can have any girl you fancy at Hogwarts, and you know it." Then curiosity got the better of Charlie. "Who is it, anyhow?"

"Tonks. That Hufflepuff in your year, the one who's the Metamorphmagus."

They both turned to look at the Hufflepuff table. Tonks was plainly visible, not just because of her bubblegum-pink hair, but because she had evidently just knocked over a glass of pumpkin juice and had leapt up to avoid it having it drip all over her robes from the edge of the table.

"What, she doesn't go out with Head Boys?" Charlie loaded his voice with scorn, but inside he was thinking seriously. If she really _did_ prefer Quidditch players, then maybe he had a chance, although girls in general seemed invariably to prefer Bill to Charlie. "Tell you what. Next Hogsmeade weekend, we can ask her to go have a Butterbeer with both of us, and find out then who she'd rather go out with. Deal?"

"Deal." Bill stuck out his hand, and they shook solemnly before returning to their neglected breakfasts.

When they invited her, later that day, Tonks looked from one to the other and grinned. "Go to Hogsmeade with both of you? Wicked. Of course I will."

**Author's Note:**

> For ragdoll, at the request of coffee_n_cocoa who suggested Charlie/Tonks/Bill, Quidditch competitiveness, lighthearted.


End file.
